Detention The Snarry Way
by ReapMe
Summary: Harry, Severus, and clothes eating slime. What more could anyone ask for? Maybe detentions aren't so bad after all. Spank, anal, a hint of D/s, and of course Slash! One-shot


/ = Thinky thing

"" = Talky thing

** = Scene change thing

**Friday Double Potions Slytherin Gryffindor Class**

"Detention again, Mr. Potter."

You'd think that after six years Snape would get over treating him like shit because of something his stupid father had done. When would he realize that underneath the messy hair and coke bottle glasses they were nothing alike? James had been egotistical and cruel to Severus, whereas Harry only wanted to cherish him. Harry had long ago lost count of how many times he had woken up hard after a wicked dream of Severus doing things that no teacher should do to a student.

His minds wanderings were cut short as the object of his obsession spoke again, "If I didn't know better I'd think that you enjoyed detention with me. What other excuse could you possibly have for mixing Acromantula Venom and Dogwood Bark? Can you tell me what could possibly have happened if that combination had been allowed to brew for much longer?"

"Professor, it's not my fault. Malfoy-"

"Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you should stop blaming everyone else for you mistakes." He raised on eyebrow in a mocking gesture. "If there is nothing else Mr. Potter then I will leave you to your attempt at potion making." He watched Snape walk away and blushed when the potions master quickly turned around. "Five points from Gryffindor for your stupidity and ten for your willingness to blame it on others. I shall see you tonight at 8 o'clock sharp. DO NOT BE LATE MR. POTTER."

Harry bit his lip feeling slightly guilty. Although you couldn't tell by looking at him, Harry Potter was in a word hopelessly ecstatic about his detention for that night with, who seemed to be, his least favorite teacher.

** 7:30 p.m. Gryffindor Tower**

"If you chew your lip much more you'll have to go to the infirmary," Harry looked to the mirror and scowled, "You're supposed to compliment me." He heard a sigh come from the mirror before it snapped, "No. I'm supposed to tell you the truth. I've already told you how gorgeous you are, you threatened to break me, remember?"

"Oh, shut it," he continued gnawing his lip, growing more anxious by the second. /I hope he likes my outfit./ He looked at his watch. 7:40. Time to go if he didn't want to be late. He walked down the stairs from the boys dormitory into the common room. He got almost to the portrait hole before he heard a wolf whistle. He turned around with a feeling of dread, to find Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, who was looking quite sulky. /I should have brought my invisibility cloak./

"Hot date tonight, Harry?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"No. Not really, Hermione."

"Well then what are you all dressed up for? If there's no hot date then why get prettied up? That stupid git is probably going to make you scrub cauldrons. You'll get your shirt ruined." Ginny had joined Ron in his pity party at this point. Apparently she had come to the conclusion that he was meeting someone after detention. He wasn't. Especially not some silly girl like she so obviously thought.

"Well I better get going Snape will get mad if I'm too late. See you later." Harry turned and walked away only to be stopped by Hermione once more.

"Harry. You look great. You definitely earned that whistle." At which point Ron got up and strode over to talk to Seamus and Dean. "I wonder what his problem is?"

Ginny rolled her eyes sighing and answering Hermione with the obvious answer. "Hermione he's sooo jealous. Look at him. He's practically glaring holes through his best friend because you whistled at him." Harry laughed and walked away hoping that Hermione would finally put Ron out of his misery and kiss him. /Hopefully Ron and Hermione won't be the only ones snogging tonight./

7:59. Harry had had to run through the dungeons just to be on time. /Damn Hermione. I wouldn't have had to run if she hadn't stopped me./ He raised his hand and tapped lightly on the door. /Deep breaths, Harry. Deep breaths./ He hoped Snape liked his clothes. He had never worn them before. As lovely as they were, Harry didn't much like slacks even if they were the softest he'd ever felt. The only thing he liked about his ensemble was the fact that the green silk shirt brought out his eyes, by far his best feature in his opinion.

"Come in, Mr. Potter. I am amazed you made it on time. You must be very tired putting forth that much effort. Tell me, does your brain overheat after such a workout?" He arched one eyebrow. /I wonder if he practices that? Like him and the Malfoys all sit around and practice being frightening. Not that Draco succeeds. All he does is make himself look like a ponce./ "Well Mr. Potter you are rather overdressed for detention tonight. I do hope you don't plan on leaving before midnight. You will be cleaning the cauldrons and desks of the slime that my third years somehow managed to create. Enjoy Mr. Potter. And do try not to get it on you. It has been known to be somewhat.." He raised a brow, "..destructive."

/Just great. I wear my nice clothes and not only does he not notice me, but now I'm going to ruin the best silk shirt I own./ He rolled up his sleeves and picked up the provided gloves, already bearing holes. "I don't suppose you have slightly more protective gloves, sir? These ones look pretty old."

"On the contrary Mr. Potter those gloves were bought at the beginning of the year. Now you can see the effect this slime has. It truly is a pity that you chose tonight to wear such fine clothing. What a shame it will be to watch it all be eaten away." He couldn't be sure but Harry thought that he saw a gleam of anticipation in Snape's eyes.

/This could prove to be rather interesting./ As the night drew on Harry tried to get as much of the slime on him as possible. His chance finally came when he spotted a small pile of slime on the floor. If he timed it just right he could slip on it when Snape checked on him and land them both in a pile of slime! His cheeks warmed as he played out that scenario in his head. /I wonder what his hair really feels like? Is it soft? Silky? Will he kiss me back if I kiss him first?/

"Perhaps Mr. Potter if you would pay attention you would get less of it on you." Harry whirled around to see Snape's face just before he really did slip on the pile of slime and took the potions professor down with him.

/Well at least this part of my plan worked out./ Then he realized that he was lying on top of the man of his dreams. /OK well maybe it worked better than I thought./ The both of them were covered in green slime. Harry watched as if in a trance as the professors robes began to deteriorate, leaving holes where Harry could see a black t-shirt with writing on it, it almost looked like a band t-shirt he himself had.

/I wonder what that'sabout? There's no way we have the same shirt./ Then he looked up into the dazed eyes of his potions professor. Eyes which were currently glued to his body. Harry looked down to see that his shirt, except for the collar, had completely disappeared. His body reacted to the Potion Masters eyes on him, his cock hardening against Snape's leg.

"Professor." Snape looked up at Harry with lust-filled eyes. He lowered his head, touching their lips together. /It's better than I thought! His lips are so soft!/ He moaned as he pressed himself closer to his professor, trying to touch him as much as possible.

He felt Snape's hands come up and grab his shoulders putting distance between them. " I am your teacher! Remove yourself from my person!" But Harry's eyes were glued to his chest where the tshirt that he glimpsed before was clearly shown. It was an Evans Blue shirt.

"What are you staring at Potter? Are old men like me not allowed to listen to good music?" His lip curled into that sexy sneer that fuels my fantasies.

"Of course you can proffesor but it's my favorite band as well. I have this shirt in my size actually. But I was just thinking that if you like the shirt that much then you should probably take it off seeing as how it is slowly being eaten by slime," Harry answered coolly with a tiny smirk of his own.

Severus finally noticed that his shirt was quickly becoming a tank top and ripped it off his back, sending Harry falling onto his elbows. "Scourgify! Scourgify!" Snape held up what was left of the shirt and levitated it to his desk out of harms way. "Now ..."

He looked at Harry only to see that his eyes were focused on his smooth chest toned from hauling cauldrons to and fro all day long. Harry reached out his hand touching the solidness of Severus' abs, perfect not too muscley but not flab just flat and toned. And hairless. His entire abdomen was smooth and unblemished by hair and freckle, his skin like shining alabaster. He trailed his hand higher touching Severus' pink nipples, watching them stiffen with rapt fascination.

Severus looked down at the boys body and bit back a moan at the perfection he saw. Harry's face was flushed the red in his cheeks bringing out the brilliance of his green eyes. His pants were quickly being eaten away by the slime and his erection was very obvious. " I believe you should go. Consider your detention serv-" The rest of his sentence was lost as his mouth was filled with the tongue and moans of a very aroused Harry Potter.

His self-control snapped, Severus yanked Harry down to lie on top of him and pulled his hips closer grinding him down onto his erection. "Oh god yes! Proffesor!" Hearing the dark haired boy call him proffesor sent him over the edge his dominating streak coming to life.

Rolling over so that he crouched above the young brunet, he grabbed what was left of the top of his pants and tore them from his body. Harry gave a shriek of surprise and arousal at the rough treatment. He bit his lip to focus himself, the pain arousing and yet grounding him in his own body, making him more aware of the movements of his soon to be lover. Severus leaned over him kissing his lips savagely, his teeth biting his lips before assaulting his mouth with his tongue. His fist wound around Harry's hair pulling his head back and baring his throat in a clean arch. He placed his lips over his ear and spoke quietly, his voice low and rough with arousal, "Do you like this Potter? Do you like me treating you like nothing more than a whore? Do you like me hurting you?" He jerked Harry's head back harder and bit his earlobe. "Answer me!"

Harry cried out in rapture at the sharp pain and begged, "Yes! I love it. I love the way you hurt me. Please more. I'll do anything, just don't stop please." He arched his hips up into Severus' erection grinding against him desperate for relief. "Please I need you. Give me more."

Severus moaned at the sound of his pain-filled pleas. "You want it? Then beg for it slut. Tell me how much you want it." He flipped the black-haired beauty over and pinched the flesh of his ass hard before letting go and slapping it with the palm of his hand. He watched the skin redden where his hand had hit and couldn't stop himself from doing it again and again until his palm stung and the beautiful curve of Harry's ass was red and raised with welts, the skin hot to the touch.

"Please Sir please! Fuck me! Give me your hard cock. I want it so much please!" He had tears rolling down his cheeks and his lips were had teethmarks that were slowly trailing blood down his chin. Severus pulled him to his knees by his hair jerking his head to the side and licking the blood from his chin in a slow swipe, and sucking the injured lip into his mouth. Harry whimpered into his mouth and Severus pushed him onto all fours, casting a lubrication charm wandlessly he roughly pushed two fingers inside the young man beneath him quickly stretching him rubbing the excess lube on his cock before pressing the tip against his entrance.

He thrust inside in one long stroke reaching a hand around to stroke the weeping cock of the man underneath him. "You're just a little slut aren't you? Willing to bend over for anyone with a cock." His thrusts were getting harder hitting Harry's prostate over and over brutally using him, making him cry out. "Tell me what a dirty slag you are."

"Only for you, Sir. I'm your whore. Only yours. Oh god, fuck me harder! Fuck your slut!" Harry was screaming by the end of it, his voice hoarse and desperate. "Please Sir! Come in my ass! Give it to me!" He clenched his ass hard around Severus pushing him over the edge, his hot cum shooting in spurts into the ass milking him, his hand moving quickly making Harry shout and cum in globs all over his hand.

As they lay there catching their breath Severus said, "Detention for the rest of the year , for attacking a teacher. And 50 points to Gryffindor."


End file.
